


A secret in the open.

by enigmaticma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Just fluffy Yumark, M/M, Rumours, Secretly Dating, oblivious friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Everyone thought Yuta dated Dong Si Cheng while he had been dating someone secretly but in the open, his friends were just a bunch of idiots.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	A secret in the open.

Nakamoto Yuta was the first Japanese music major in the International University of Art to make it to the top on the list of the most popular members of the campus. He was also rumoured to be in a relationship with a Dance Major, Dong Si Cheng alias Winwin. 

He could blame the sudden fame and the rumours on his friends, for sure.

“I don’t know why you insist on being secretive about your relationship, Yuta,” Johnny said at lunch when Winwin and him shared a nod before they each sat at a different table. “We all know you bang the dance major.” 

Yuta lifted his eyes to look at Johnny but his eyes soon fell on Mark who eyed him, smirking. “Can you stop spreading baseless rumours about me and Winwin? I like him, that’s true, but I am not in a relationship with him.” 

“So you admit that you like him,” Mark teased, even if Yuta could see a different emotion running on his face. Yuta didn’t answer, knowing well that it may get him teased. 

Thankfully none of their group noticed. “We still find you covered with love bites several times a week,” Jungwoo pointed out as he finished his food. 

“My boyfriend loves to leave marks on me,” Yuta said as he sent a smirk at Jungwoo who fake gagged and looked at Mark again. 

Mark’s ears and neck burnt red but he was clinging to Johnny so nobody noticed. In fact, Johnny and Mark were rumoured as in love with each other. Yuta even had heard several rumours about Johnny and Mark seen on dates. But he knew Mark’s secret. 

It was a secret they shared together and that nobody else knew no matter how obvious they were sometimes. Lunch was done, Yuta followed Johnny and Mark to their evening classes, holding into Mark casually while the latter glued himself onto Yuta. They spoke light-heartedly and seemed quite close but as soon as Yuta had Mark sitting by his side, a sudden tension fell between them. 

Yuta looked upset when Mark looked at him and he frowned. “Are you okay?” he asked only for Yuta to nod. 

“Can we go pick some sweets after class?” Yuta said in a low tone, as the prof got in and Mark nodded. Johnny noticed their exchange and poked Mark who gave him a pout, shaking his head. 

Worried, Mark’s hand slowly approached Yuta’s thighs, hidden from Johnny’s eyes and gave him soft comforting and circular strokes. Of course, Yuta didn’t react, looking serious and unfazed, until they left the classroom and he pulled Mark along. Mark simply yelled at Johnny, “save us a seat; we’ll be back in a minute.” 

But once they were in a dark corner of the emergency staircase, they took more than a minute. Yuta’s lips were already kissing him, rough and wild. Mark didn’t even push him away, running his hands on Yuta’s back as his unconscious groans filled the space. “Fuck,” Yuta hissed as he let go of Mark. “It is getting harder for me to keep my hands off of you.” 

“I am not complaining,” Mark commented with a smirk. “You looked upset earlier.” 

Yuta smiled, which soon turned into a smirk. “Not really. I just wanted to fuck you right then and there,” he said, placing few kisses on Mark’s jaw. “Especially when they mention the hickeys you leave on me, it makes me want to have more.” 

“I can do that,” Mark whispered into Yuta’s ear before biting his earlobe softly, “but after class. Let’s head back, okay?” Mark pulled Yuta back to class and the man didn’t object. He knew that he would have a chance to wreck Mark later. 

Their relationship wasn’t purposely hidden from their friends. It just happened that nobody picked the sexual tension between them and Yuta’s relationship with Winwin was severely misunderstood. He liked Winwin, like almost everyone on the campus, but it didn’t mean he loved him more than Mark. 

If ever, he had shown more signs toward Mark than Winwin but none of them said anything about that. It was frustrating sometimes but otherwise thrilling. Johnny asked them out for dinner and they offered to meet up after a shower and change of clothes. Yuta took Mark on his bike, driving as fast as he could. They didn’t live together but Yuta wondered when they would. Mark had half of his closet neatly folded in Yuta’s closet and vice versa. Even Mark’s toiletries were set in Yuta’s bathroom ages ago. 

“I don’t know if they are blind or just trying not to read us too much,” Mark commented as he got in the shower, followed by an equally naked Yuta. The latter didn’t say anything, letting Mark rant. “I don’t understand how they think I’m banging Johnny, the dude has a girlfriend who he introduced to us six months ago.” 

“I don’t think they believed him,” Yuta whispered as he covered Mark’s skin with soap. He smirked as he added, “besides, you and I aren’t obvious enough. Maybe we can step up our games.” 

“Nah, I enjoy my privacy with you,” Mark commented with a pout. “Let them guess their worst.” 

They usually had quickies before bed, standing under the running water, but they knew Johnny would show up if they are late. Mark left the shower first, leaving Yuta alone with his thoughts. 

He finished as Mark was done drying his hair, wearing plain black clothes. “That’s my shirt,” Yuta commented. 

“They won’t notice,” Mark dismissed him with a kiss on the cheeks. “Hurry and get dressed before you catch a cold.” 

“Yes, mom,” Yuta mumbled teasingly but Mark still heard him, giving him a soft glare. “I’m hurrying.” Mark sighed and focused on blow-drying his hair while Yuta finished dressing up. He made his way behind Mark, hugging the man who turned the blow dryer toward his hair and naturally dried it. “Gay Marriage is legal in Canada, right?” 

Mark absently mumbled a yes before looking at Yuta. “You plan on marrying me?” 

“After graduation,” Yuta said without looking at Mark. “I live the rest of my life with you, but as a husband, not a boyfriend.” 

Mark turned crimson, the blow dryer shaking in his hand. “You’re serious,” he deadpanned and Yuta nodded. “Do you want to tell our friends?” 

“My parents know about you, your parents know about me,” Yuta commented. “The important people to our relationship know, anyone else doesn’t matter. Or am I wrong?” 

“No, you aren’t wrong,” Mark whispered before kissing Yuta right then. “Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Yuta shook his head, breathless from the kiss and smirking still. “Well, now you know.” 

“Isn’t it mean of you to keep such secret from me?” Yuta teased. “I tell you that I love you whenever I can.” Mark ignored him, not without kissing his cheek and leaving him there with a running blow dryer in hand. When they met Johnny, the man wasn’t alone and even if they got in holding hands, nobody seemed to notice. 

They sat by each other side and still people teased Winwin and Yuta to sit close to each other. Mark simply chuckled at Yuta’s dismay. Yuta was tempted to kiss Mark right then but Mark made him a mouthful wrap and shoved it on his mouth with a devilish giggle. 

“You are so punished tonight,” Yuta told him once he was done swallowing it. 

Lucas who was sitting by Mark choked mid-laugh. “That sounded so kinky,” he commented. “If I didn’t know Mark and Johnny were dating, I would have thought you were dating.” 

“We are not dating,” Mark and Johnny said simultaneously. Johnny added, “I seriously had a girlfriend up to last months guys and for sure I am not swinging both ways. I am not dating Mark.” 

“I am,” Yuta said as he sipped from his beer and added with a smile. “I am even going to marry him once we graduate.” Everyone except them laughed loud, teasing Yuta for being mean with Mark but Mark knew right then that Yuta did it on purpose.

All those who mattered to them heard him and anyone who cared to believe would believe but at the end of the day, Yuta had told them the truth. 


End file.
